As mobile communication systems become more prevalent, the demands for greater and more sophisticated service have grown. To meet the capacity needs of mobile communication systems, techniques of multiple access to a limited communication resource have been developed. The use of code division multiple access (CDMA) modulation techniques is one of several techniques for facilitating communications in which a large number of system users are present. Other multiple access communication system techniques, such as time division multiple access (TDMA) and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) are known in the art. However, the spread spectrum modulation technique of CDMA has significant advantages over these modulation techniques for multiple access communication systems.
Presently, there are many different types of communication networks offering services to users. Some types of communication networks are optimized for providing both voice and relatively slow data-rate data services to a user. Such communication networks include networks operating in accordance with Interim Standard (IS) 2000 (that is, IS-2000) or the Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communications standards, for example. On the other hand, other types of communication networks are optimized for providing efficient, relatively high-speed packet data services to the user. Such communication networks include high rate packet data (HRPD) networks operating in accordance with IS-856 communication standards, for example.
The user typically accesses voice and/or data services associated with the different types of communication networks using a mobile terminal, such as a wireless communication device, a cell phone, a personal data assistant, etc. However, conventional mobile terminals are typically capable of operating over only one type of communication network, such as with an IS-2000 network system, or alternatively, with an IS-856 network system. Therefore, such conventional mobile terminals do not individually provide optimized communication services to the user for both types of communication networks. As a result, the user may need to use multiple, different mobile terminals should the user wish to utilize the optimized services available on the different networks.
The access terminals complying with IS-878 are capable of communicating with both IS-2000 and IS-856 networks, but in separate transmission and receiving units. Such access terminals or mobile devices are known as hybrid devices and are increasingly deployed to provide voice and data services economically.
In prior art systems the 3G-1X and HRPD (high rate packet data) systems are overlay networks and operate independently. The hybrid mobile standards do not provide a mechanism for a mobile terminal to send a message to the HRPD regarding tune away. Thus, the HRPD is unaware of the tune away. Therefore, there is no provision to detect the mobile tune away in the overlay network configuration.
In overlay systems there is no known method for detecting mobile tune away, and as a result the HRPD may often treat the data call as a lost connection even though it was, in reality, a tune away. Hence, the HRPD dropped call rate may be reported higher than it what it really was.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method that provides wireless networks containing IS-2000 (3G-1X) and IS-856 (HRPD) systems that support the hybrid AT operation and provide a scheme for accurately evaluating the network performance.